Twisted Game: Jeff vs BB
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: -Actually Creepypasta crossover- When Jeff challenges B to a twisted game and takes off before he can decline, Beyond has no choice but to go along with it. The game is centered around one human... Sayu Yagami. Can Beyond keep her safe from the other demonic killer? Or will they both die? Will Jeff win the twisted game? M for language, gore, and eventual BxSayu.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey... Beyond..."

"Go away."

"Just trying to be friendly... Suggest a game."

"No, Jeff, I'm not playing any game you suggest."

"Too late, it's already set up."

His head snapped up, and he whipped around to glare at the other killer. "Jeff, no."

He didn't like the tone the younger demon-human was using. It wasn't safe.

"There's a human somewhere out there. I'm going to kill them unless you stop me."

"Jeff, I said _NO_!"

As he screamed that, he lunged for the maniacally grinning killer, but Jeff nimbly evaded him and bolted away. He screamed bloody murder after the other black-haired man, but he knew it was hopeless.

Somewhere in the world was a doomed human unless he intervened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Light**

"_LIGHT!_"

Hearing Sayu scream, he tore into the alley. Sayu didn't normally go out this late...

"Oh, God..." he gasped, pulling up short. As he'd entered the alley, someone else had torn out of it. Sayu was leaning up against the filthy wall, struggling to support someone twice her size as he slumped over her, his black shirt torn to pieces and his pale skin underneath bleeding freely.

"Light, help!" Sayu begged, her legs shaking.

He lunged forward, slipping an arm under the limp ones of the stranger. "What... what happened...?" he gasped.

"Mom had to go out... I was going to bed... S-someone jumped through the w-window an-and tried to st-stab me... I ran away... But he chased me and so I k-kept running... He almost got me here... Bu-but... _he_ saved me...!"

He looked at the stranger, twisting his head into an uncomfortable angle so he could see past the black hair. "R-Ryuzaki...?!" he gasped.

He seemed to be doing that a lot...

"You know him?!" Sayu asked, still trying to help support the man.

"I-I don't know... He looks like a guy from school... But I can't tell... Did you call-"

"Ah! I'll do that now!" Sayu squeaked, yanking out her phone. He grunted under the sudden full weight of the stranger, who groaned at the sudden movement. Reaching the pool of light offered by a streetlight, he laid the man down. "'Kay, they're on their way!" his sister informed him.

"Great... Wish they'd hurry up... ACK!?"

"Shit, he got away..."

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving around!" Sayu objected as the young man pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse!" the stranger snapped, getting painfully to his feet. "Shit... No telling where's he's going now..."

"Who? The guy that attacked my sister?" he asked, getting up as well.

"No, the old man across the street. Of course I mean Jeff!"

"Wh-why'd he try to kill me?" Sayu asked, grabbing the man's wrist. The-

Crimson. His eyes were bright crimson.

The man's furious crimson gaze softened a bit as he looked at Sayu, and he looked away. "He's playing a twisted game. There's no accounting for what Jeff does. To him, this is all a twisted game."

A spark of fury ignited itself in his mind. _What kind of sick fuck toyed with people's lives like that?!_

"What's your name...?" he asked timidly.

The blood-red gaze came to rest on him again. For a moment, the man tipped his head to the side, eyes unfocused and fixated somewhere over his head. "You can call me Ryuzaki."

"I'm Sayu. This is- _Oh god_!"

He lunged forward to help Sayu support the suddenly unconscious Ryuzaki, his mind whirling. This guy looked so much like Ryuzaki, like L, and now he shared the same name?!

"Light, is he okay?!"

"I think he just passed out... The blood-loss is probably getting to him..."

He gulped nervously. "Sayu, stay here. I need to call someone. And Dad."

**Later...**

Their mother and father were clinging desperately to Sayu, who sobbed profusely into them.

"He looked..." Ryuzaki murmured, watching quietly.

"Like you. Only his eyes were red. Like blood." he nodded.

Ryuzaki shook his head feverishly. "It can't be... Kira killed him January twenty-first...!"

"Ryuzaki?"

"N-nothing..."

"Please, sir, you're in no condition-"

"Do I look like I give a damn?!"

"Please-"

"Move it!"

They all looked up at the commotion in the hall. It sounded like a few nurses were trying to put someone back in their room...

_Was it...?!_

"That's him!" Sayu yelled, tearing away from their parents and bolting into the hall.

"Sayu!" he called after her, Ryuzaki hot on his heels as he followed after her.

She had essentially tackled the other Ryuzaki, wrapping her arms around him and thanking him profusely as he stumbled backwards a little. He looked back and forth between the two Ryuzakis. Except for their eyes... they were identical!

"Sheesh, are you always this clingy, or only when your victim's trying to get away?" the other Ryuzaki sulked as the nurses firmly took him by the shoulders.

"B-Beyond...?" L gasped.

The other Ryuzaki's head snapped up. "You...!" the man snarled, red eyes narrowed furiously.

"You're supposed to be dead!" L snapped.

"Well, I'm not, so there! So fuck off, you bastard!"


End file.
